Звёздные войны: Повстанцы
|num episodes= |runtime=30-ти минутные эпизоды |network=*Disney Channel *Disney XD |creator(s)=*Дэйв Филони *Саймон Кинберг *Кэрри Бек |writer(s)=*Генри Гилрой *Саймон Кинберг *Кевин Хоуппс *Грег Уайзман |director(s)=*Дэйв Филони *Стюард Ли *Стив Ли *Джастин Ридж |executive producer(s)=*Дэйв Филони *Саймон Кинберг *Грег Уайзман |starring=*Ванесса Маршалл *Джейсон Айзекс *Дэвид Ойелово *Стивен Блюм *Тейлор Грэй *Тия Сиркар *Фредди Принц-младший |timeline=За пять лет до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» |era= |first aired=*3 октября 2014 года *13 октября 2014 года |last aired=}} Звёздные войны: Повстанцы ( ) — анимационный телесериал, действие которого разворачивается за пять лет до оригинальной трилогии «Звёздных войн», в период между фильмами «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Мировой премьерой сериала стал часовой телевизионный анимационный фильм «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра восстания», показанный 3 октября 2014 года на телеканале Disney Channel. На регулярной основе сериал начал выходить с 13 октября, с началом трансляции эпизодов первого сезона на канале Disney XD. «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» стал первым крупным воплощением нового канона, созданного после реорганизации хронологии «Звёздных войн», проведённой Lucasfilm в апреле 2014. Сюжет сериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» рассказывает о разномастной группе повстанцев, живущих на космическом корабле «Призрак», и их борьбе против злой Галактической Империи. Команду повстанцев составляют: сирота с Лотала Эзра Бриджер, обучающийся использовать Силу; Кейнан Джаррус, джедай переживший Приказ 66; тви'лечка Гера Синдулла, пилот и опытный боец сопротивления; мандалорка Сабина Врен - эксперт по взрывчатке; ласатнийский воин Зеб Оррелиос и сварливый астродроид C1-10P, известный как Чоппер. В конечном итоге, команда своими действиями поможет зарождению Альянса повстанцев. Впервые сериал был анонсирован 20 мая 2013 года. За анонсом последовала новость о завершении анимационного телевизионного сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», создатели которого начали работу над новым сериалом. Шоу создали Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и Кэрри Бек, а главных персонажей озвучили Фредди Принц-младший, Тейлор Грэй, Ванесса Маршалл, Стивен Блюм, Тия Сиркар, Дэвид Ойелово и Джейсон Айзекс. Второй сезон был анонсирован 2 октября 2014 года, и в нём Генри Гилрой заменит Уайзмана на посту одного из исполнительных продюсеров. Описание Предпосылки Действие сериала разворачивается приблизительно за пять лет до событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» и спустя четырнадцать лет с момента образования Галактической Империи. Предпосылки к сериалу звучат следующим образом: «Для Галактики настали тёмные времена. Мощь Галактической Империи растёт, и её тень поглощает один мир за другим. В самом начале сериала Имперские силы оккупируют отдалённый мир, установив на нём свою жёсткую власть и сломав жизни населения планеты. Но есть те, у кого хватит мужества восстать против бесчисленных штурмовиков и TIE истребителей Империи. Эти смельчаки некто иные как разношёрстный экипаж космического корабля «Призрак». Вместе, эта компания столкнется лицом к лицу с новыми врагами, переживёт множество захватывающих приключений и станут героями.» Основные персонажи thumb|250px|Экипаж «Призрака» Действие сериала разворачивается вокруг шести главных героев, которые составляют экипаж корабля «Призрак». В команду входят: юный мошенник Эзра Бриджер, бывший джедай Кейнан Джаррус, "мускулы" команды - ласат Зеб Оррелиос, астродроид C1-10P по прозвищу "Чоппер" эксперт по взрывчатке - мандолорка Сабина Врен и пилот «Призрака» тви'лечка Гера Синдулла. Так же в сериале много отрицательных персонажей, одним из которых является Инквизитор. Кейнан Джаррус Кейнан Джаррус был человеком мужского пола и джедаем-падаваном, пережившим Приказ 66, в ходе которого был уничтожен Орден джедаев. По этой причине он был вынужден скрыться и сменить свой световой меч на бластер. Вскоре Джаррус присоединился к команде лёгкого грузового корабля VCX-100 «Призрак». Когда к экипажу присоединился юный чувствительный к Силе мошенник Эзра Бриджер, он взял его в ученики, чтобы обучить путям Силы. Не смотря на то, что пилотом «Призрака» была тви'лечка Гера Синдулла, Кейнан был лидером команды. Эзра Бриджер Эзра Бриджер был четырнадцатилетним человеком, живущим на планете Лотал. Он зарабатывал на жизнь мошенничеством и часто обворовывал базы, принадлежащие Галактической Империи. Живя сам по себе, Бриджер был чувствительным к Силе и в момент опасности мог неосознанно применить Силу для самообороны. После того, как Бриджер повстречался с членами экипажа корабля «Призрак», он, в конечном итоге, присоединился к ним, став пилотом «Фантома» и учеником Кейнана Джарруса. На борту «Призрака», Бриджер сильно сдружился с Зебом Оррелиосом. Гера Синдулла Гера Синдулла девушка-тви'лек, бывшая владелицей и пилотом «Призрака», хоть и приобрела его незаконным путём. Синдулла была сердцем корабля и скрепляла его команду вместе. Будучи опытным пилотом, начала борьбу против Империи по причинам, которыми не слишком охотно делилась с остальными. Несмотря на то, что Гера не обладала способностями к восприятию Силы, её навыки пилота и стрелка были настолько высоки, что превосходили способности многих чувствительных к Силе. Благодаря своей целеустремлённости, юная тви'лечка всегда доводила до конца всё за что бралась. Синдулла была наставницей Сабины и поддерживала Бриджера в его обучении, а также помогала Оррелиосу справиться с его крутым нравом. Синдулла была хозяйкой Чоппера и владела двоичным языком. Гаразеб "Зеб" Оррелиос Гаразеб Оррелиос или просто Зеб, был представителем расы ласат и опытным воином, служившим "мускулами" в экипаже «Призрака». Пройдя отличную воинскую подготовку на родной планете, Оррелиос имел высокую квалификацию, что контрастировало с его внешностью. Ему не нравились дроиды, поэтому так и не нашёл общий язык с Чоппером, однако он всё же сдружился с Эзрой Бриджером. Любимым занятием Зеба было избиение штурмовиков, которых он называл "ведроголовые". Зеб был виртуозом рукопашного боя. Сабина Врен Сабина Врен была мандалоркой, обладающей обширными познаниями во взрывном деле, а также художником-граффитистом. Взрывной и дерзкий характер Сабины воплотился в расцветке её брони, её причёске и в граффити на стенах её каюты на «Призраке». Чоппер C1-10P, однако он был более известен как Чоппер, был астродроидом «Призрака». Собраный из запчастей других дроидов, он был раздражительным, упрямым и безразличным ко всем органическим формам жизни. Несмотря на это, в критических ситуациях он нередко становился спасителем для членов команды «Призрака». Он и Зеб Оррелиос сильно недолюбливали друг друга. Чоппер был собственностью Геры Синдуллы. Разработка Концепция «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» были созданы Дейвом Филони, Саймоном Кинбергом и Кэрри Бек. Концепция сериала была озвучена Бек, которая предположила, что "группа будет своеобразной Командой «А», дающей отпор несправедливости". Эта идея напомнила Филоне о его ранних концептах для сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», про которые он писал в «The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars»: "В ранних набросках речь шла о небольшом количестве героев (мастере-джедае и его падаване, контрабандисте, его подруге и гунгане "силаче", по прозвищу Линкер), обитавших на контрабандистком корабле в стиле «Тысячелетнего сокола» и участвовавшей в сделках на чёрном рынке, боевых эпизодах и других историях, разворачивающихся вне основного галактического конфликта, проходящих на задворках."The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars, p. 13 Обсуждения того, в каком именно промежутке хронологии «Звёздных войн» разместить «Повстанцев» привели к тому, что было принято сфокусировать сериал вокруг Альянса повстанцев. Таким образом сериал был помещён в период между «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» и «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда», во время правления Галактической Империи. но не слишком близко к «Новой надежде», чтобы сетинг не повторялся. В отличие от рваной структуры повествования «Войн клонов», в «Повстанцах» было принято решение показать Восстание с точки зрения одной группы персонажей. По словам Дейва Филони, Кинберг представлял сериал как зарисовку на тему Американской революции, он говорил: "сериал похож на историю о пятерых парнях запертых на ферме, где они сражаются с местными подразделениями Британской армии, не имея ни малейшего понятия о действительной политической обстановке." Он также отметил появление в сериале некоторых упомянутых в оригинальной трилогии событий, таких как роспуск Имперского Сената, который не был показан в фильме. Чтобы как-то дистанцировать новый сериал от предшественника, «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», создатели «Повстанцев» сделали ставку на визуальный стиль, основой которого послужили концепт-арты Ральфа Маккуорри — художника, который работал над оригинальной трилогией.ref name="Kinberg" /> При работе над «Повстанцами» использовались многие идеи и наработки Джорджа Лукаса для сериала «Звёздные войны: Преступный мир».SDCC 2014: Complete Audio From Star Wars: A New Dawn Panel - TheForce.net а большая часть экшн эпизодов была построена по концепции фильмов об Индиане Джонсе. Производство left|thumb|250px|Концепт-арт в стиле [[Ральф Маккуорри|Ральфа Маккуорри на котором изображёны TIE/ln истребители преследующие «Призрак»]] Ветеран Lucasfilm Ltd, скульптор Даррен Маршал, работавший над «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» до их закрытия, разработал скульптуры основных персонажей «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» перед уходом из Lucasfilm в июне 2013 года. В декабре 2013 производственная команда закончила работу над сериями первого сезона, и приступила к анимации первых сцен. В январе 2014 года сценарий был завершён для половины первого сезона. Для пяти эпизодов была закончена запись голосов актеров озвучивания, были готовы раскадровки и эскизы для трех эпизодов, шла работа над анимацией двух эпизодов и один эпизод находился в процессе добавления света. Подходила к завершению запись звуковых эффектов и в вскоре их должны были начать добавлять в мультсериал. В мае 2013 года, к проекту присоединился Грег Уайзман, в качестве эксклюзивного продюсера, не смотря на то, что сериал уже долгое время находился в разработке. 17 января, глава производственного отдела Кит Келлогг, заявил, что работа над анимацией первого эпизода окончена. Для облегчения процесса работы над сериалом, специалисты Lucasfilm разработали специальный инструментарий для Adobe Photoshop, который помогал воссоздать художественный стиль Ральфа Маккуорри[http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-rebels Star Wars Rebels at Lucasfilm.com], а один из персонажей, Зеб Оррелиос, был создан по его ранним эскизам для вуки Чубакки. Также при создании визуальной концепции сериала, создатели вдохновлялись работами Хаяо Миядзаки — любимого режиссёра президента Lucasfilm Кэтлин Кеннеди. Во время работы над созданием лицевой анимации персонажей, Филони порекомендовал команде аниматоров посмотреть диснеевский мультфильм «Рапунцель: Запутанная история», в котором двумерная мимика персонажей создавалась при помощи технологий трёхмерной анимации. Саймон Кинберг написал сценарий к двум первым эпизодам сериала, в которых будут представлены новые персонажи и рассказаны их истории. В марте 2014 года, Грег Уайзман наметил вектор развития сюжета для первого сезона, и выстроил общую линию развития сериала как трехтактную пьесу. Первый сезон послужит первым актом общей сюжетной линии, в то время как второй и третий акты могут занять более одного сезона. Работу над «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» курируют три исполнительных продюсера: Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и Грег Уайзман. Вместе с Филони, в работе над «Повстанцами» принимают участие ещё несколько членов команды «Войн клонов», а именно: Афина Портильо - продюсер, Килиан Планкетт - арт-директор, Джоель Аарон - CG руководитель, Кейт Келлогг - аниматор и Стюард Ли, в качестве режиссёра. Ли, который долгое время работал над «Войнами клонов» вместе с Филони, подключился к работе над «Повстанцами» к своему брату Стиву Ли, ветерану LucasArts. Кевин Килнер, композитор сериала «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов», присоедился к команде «Повстанцев» в качестве нового композитора. Нанятый Lucasfilm музыкальный продюсер Flux Pavillion записал ремикс на to remix главную музыкальную тему «Повстанцев», написанную Килнером. Так же из команды «Войн клонов» к работе над «Повстанцами» подключилась группа художников концепт-арта, состоящая из Эми Бет Кристенсон, Эндрина Кирка, Пэта Пресли и Криса Глена, менеджера Лиз Каммингс и ещё одного члена команды разработчиков Пола Зиннеса. Пабло Идальго, один из членов Lucasfilm Story Group, сотрудничает с командой «Повстанцев» в качестве энциклопедиста. Команда взяла прицел на полное подражание стилистике оригинальной трилогии. Поэтому, Джоель Аарон пытался сделать картинку более "зернистой", а Мэтью Вуд использовал множество звуковых эффектов и саундтрек первых фильмов серии при работе над сериалом, }} как и анимация световых мечей, внешний вид и звучание которых приблизили к тому, что было показано в оригинальной трилогии. Релиз Сериал «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» впервые был анонсирован 11 марта 2013 года, как безымянный мультипликационный сериал, призванный придти на смену сериалу «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Название и дата премьеры были названы позже, и объявлены в пресс-релизе 20 мая 2013 года. Первый тизер «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» был показан на официальном YouTube канале «Звёздные войны» 7 октября 2013 года. Основные персонажи сериала впервые были представлены в январе 2014 года на Nuremberg International Toy Fair, войдя в набор «LEGO Star Wars Rebels». На упаковке набора был изображён «Призрак» и шаттл нападения «Фантом», а в сам набор входили фигурки изображающие Эзру Бриджера, Зеба Оррелиоса, Геру Синдуллу, и свободное место для Кейнана Джарруса. Изначально, на коробке фамилия Зеба была указана как "Орретиос," однако вскоре, на финальной версии коробки, представленной на the New York Toy Fair, имя было изменено на Оррелиос, и в комплект вошла фигурка Джарруса. 4 февраля 2014 года, представители Lucasfilm разослали шесть эксклюзивных работ художника Эми Бет Кристенсон шести интернет ресурсам: ET Online, TheForce.net, IGN, Mashable, Omelete, и Empire Online, в ходе рекламной компании «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». Работы были выполнены в виде имперских пропагандистских плакатов. Эта акция была частью ограниченной почтовой рассылки, в ходе которой, 5 февраля 2500 человек получили карточки, выпущенные ограниченным тиражом, с изображениями нового сериала. Письма этой акции приходили в чёрных конвертах, где в графе адреса отправителя значилась Комиссия по охране Нового порядка расположенная на Корусанте, а внутри находилась карточка, с призывам к гражданам с гордостью демонстрировать данные плакаты, в поддержку имперской оккупации Лотала. Собранные в определённом порядке, перевёрнутые лицевой стороной вниз, карточки, образовывали логотип феникса Восстания. Начиная с Кейнана Джарруса, представленного 12 февраля, постепенно начали раскрываться личности всех членов корабля «Призрак». Кейнан был представлен как "джедай-ковбой", а ролик, посвящённый "герою-пройдохе" Эзре Бриджеру, был показан 14 февраля. Два тизера «Повстанцев» под названием «Искра» и «Возгорание» были показаны 17 февраля, а ролики, посвящённые Гаразебу Оррелиосу, под названием «Мышцы», Сабине Врен - «Взрывной художник» и Гере Синдулле - «Пилот», были показаны 18, 19, и 20 февраля соответственно. Ролики были опубликованы в независимых новостных источниках, таких, как TV Guide, IGN и Entertainment Weekly, и вскоре стали доступны на официальном YouTube канале «Звёздных войн». 16 апреля, в честь проходящего фестиваля WonderCon 2014, на YouTube канале «Звёздный войн» был представлен небольшой фрагмент одной из серий сериала, посвящённый Гере Синдулле. Первый полноценный трейлер «Повстанцев» вышел 4 мая 2014 года. Тридцатисекундный отрывок трейлера был впервые показан 2 мая на телешоу «Good Morning America», а за тем, 4 мая, была показана полная версия трейлера, которую в течении дня показывали по всем телесетям Disney, а также разместили на сайты StarWars.com и Disney.com. 9 июля 2014 года, на телеканале ESPN, во время «Wednesday Night Baseball», во время матча между командами Сент-Луис Кардиналс и Питтсбург Пайрэтс, прошло тематическое представление, посвящённое «Звёздным войнам», на котором можно было увидеть некоторых героев «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы». 24 июля 2014 года, во время фестиваля Comic-Con 2014 в Сан-Диего Lucasfilm представила свою панель . Она носила название "Герои «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы»", и представляли её Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и основные актёры озвучки сериала. Каждому участнику фестиваля, пришедшему на этот стенд, вручалась "регистрационные карты ГолоНета", позволяющие зайти на перезапущенную версию HoloNetNews.com, на котором размещены небольшие видео ролики с имперской пропагандой.SDCC 2014: The Heroes Of Star Wars Rebels Liveblog - TheForce.net Приблизительно в это же время было показано ещё несколько рекламных видео, включая расширенный трейлер и два эксклюзивных ролика о персонажах, созданных специально для San Diego Comic-Con , которые представили агента Имперского бюро безопасности Каллуса и Инквизитора. В августе был показан семиминутный отрывок, четырёхминутное превью.http://watchdisneyxd.go.com/star-wars-rebels/video/vdka0_c4qvz2zs/watch-exclusive-sneak-peek и три телевизионных рекламных ролика.http://watchdisneyxd.go.com/star-wars-rebels/video/vdka0_c4qvz2zs/watch-exclusive-sneak-peek as well as three television spots. Начиная с 11 августа были выпущены шесть трёхминутных ролика-предыстории, которые выходили каждый понедельник, на канале Disney XD. Также в этом месяце, на сайте Toys "R" Us начали публиковаться рекламные ролики под названием "Секреты «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы»",которые выходили до октября. 2 октября 2014 года сериал был продлён на второй сезон. На следующий день состоялась премьера сериала, который стартовал с показа телевизионного фильма «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» на канале Disney Channel. Два последних телевизионных ролика были показаны 13 октября, перед началом постоянной трансляции сериала на канале Disney XD. Преемственность Представитель Lucasfilm Пабло Идальго первым указал на время действия сериала, сказав что события «Звёздные войны: Повствнцы» развернуться спустя, примерно, четырнадцать лет после событий «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов» или за пять лет до «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда». Однако в официальном пресс-релизе, на сайте StarWars.com, представляющем дроида-астромеханика Чоппера, было указано что действие сериала происходит за четыре года до «Новой надежды», однако Идальго быстро опроверг эти сведения на своей странице в «Твиттре». Позже, в «Star Wars Insider» 148 появилась перепечатка части пресс-релиза Чоппера, с сайта StarWars.com, где датой действия сериала также было указано 4 ДБЯ. В интервью журналу «Empire» Саймон Кинберг рассказал, что сериал будет очень тесно связан со всей сагой: "Я всегда осознавал, что войны: Повстанцы» приведут к IV и потенциально создадут персонажей, которых Вы не могли бы встретить до V или VI, или даже VII эпизода, но убеждением было то, что это будет действовать отдельно от Эпизода VII. Но это не значит, что мы не добавим несколько "посхалок" в VII, VIII, IX эпизоды." Изначально Дэйв Филони утверждал, что Зеб Оррелиос будет представителем новой, ранее неизвестной расы, основанной на ранних эскизах вуки Чубакки, созданных Ральфам Маккуори. Однако в расширенной вселенной уже существовала раса ласат, основанная на эскизах вуки, созданных Маккуори. В разделе Launch Pad журнала «Star Wars Insider» 148, Зеб был отнесён к ласатнийцам, хотя в журнале его фамилию написали с ошибкой "Оррелиоус", вместо Оррелиос. В 149 выпуске «Star Wars Insider», редакция принесла извинения за ошибку в написании фамилии, но, тем не менее, вновь ошиблись в её написании, на этот раз написав "Оррилиос". Вышедшая 2 сентября 2014 года новая книга Джона Джексона Миллера «Новый рассвет», посвящена судьбе некоторых персонажей до событий сериала, является первым романом, ставшим частью новой истории «Звёздный войн», создаваемой в застенках Lucasfilm Ltd. усилиями Lucasfilm Story Group. Эпизоды Состав Исполнители ролей *'Стивен Блюм' — Гаразеб Оррелиос *'Тейлор Грэй' — Эзра Бриджер *'Джейсон Айзекс' — Инквизитор *'Ванесса Маршалл' — Гера Синдулла *'Дэвид Ойелово' — Агент Каллус *'Фил ЛаМарр' — Бейл Органа *'Фредди Принц (младший)' — Кейнан Джаррус *'Тия Сиркар' — Сабина Врен *'Энтони Дениэлс' — C-3PO *'Джеймс Арнольд Тейлор' — Оби-Ван Кеноби *'Билли Ди Уильямс' Создатели *Эксклюзивные продюсеры — Дэйв Филони, Саймон Кинберг и Грег Уайзман *Креативный исполнитель — Рейн Робертс *Линейный продюсер — Афина Портильо *Художественны директор — Килиан Планкетт *Руководитель подразделения CG эффектов — Джоэл Арон *Руководитель подразделения анимации — Кит Келлог *Режиссёры эпизодов — Стюард Ли и Стив Ли *Художники концепта — Эми Бет Кристенсон, Эндриан Кирк, Пэт Пресли и Крис Глен *Команда разработчиков — Пол Зиннес *Композитор — Кевин Килнер Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Comic 3'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Ссылки на внешние источники Официальные сайты * * *Join the Rebellion on the Disney Parks YouTube channel *Meet Chopper on the Disney Parks YouTube channel * *HOLONET NEWS *Sienar Fleet Systems — TIE fighter and Starship Manufacturer Новостные источники * * * *'Star Wars Rebels': New series goes to dark places — EW.com *EXKLUSIV!: Neuer Droide : Star Wars - Rebels – Interview mit Produzent Dave Filoni — moviepilot.de *First look: 'Star Wars Rebels' rustles up a cowboy Jedi — USA Today *Greg Weisman Talks Star Wars Rebels and Showing the Beginning of the Rebel Alliance — IGN *[http://www.tvguide.com/News/Star-Wars-Rebels-Ezra-1077773.aspx First Look: A New Recruit for Star Wars Rebels — TV Guide] *Star Wars Rebels Exclusive First Look: Meet Zeb — IGN *'Star Wars Rebels' Sabine's Reveal Sneak Peek — Hollywood Reporter *'Star Wars Rebels': Final hero revealed plus all the new characters - EW.com *Star Wars Rebels- Behind the Force on the ToysRUsCanada YouTube channel Категория:Телевизионные сериалы Категория:Звёздные войны: Повстанцы Категория:Канонические телевизионные сериалы